Painful
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: InahoSlaine—Tak ada sesuatu yang manis dan berujung indah dalam kisah mereka. [Drabble]


**Aldnoah Zero (c)** **Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Story and written by kuramichan.**

 **Warning : Typo, InaSure (dengan satu dua yang tidak fokus ke InaSure), garem everywhere, OOC. Dan segala kekurangan lainnya.  
**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

1\. Catur

* * *

Slaine masih diam. Hanya diam. Pun Inaho terus menerus menjalankan bidak catur, Slaine hanya menundukkan kepala. Dengan tangan tergenggam di bawah meja.

Inaho melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Menghela nafas dalam diam, Inaho berdiri. Berniat merapikan kembali papan caturnya, jam besuknya masih tersisa lima menit. Inaho berbalik dengan papan catur terjepit di lengan, pergi lebih awal.

Inaho hanya tak ingin sebuah kalimat terlontar dari Slaine di akhir jam—

"Bunuh aku, _orenji_."

* * *

2\. Mawar biru

* * *

Slaine sangat suka mawar biru. Slaine sangat suka, makna dari mawar biru. Ketika Eddelrittuo bertanya mengapa, Slaine menjawab dengan senyuman,

"Karena mawar biru berarti keajaiban―" Eddelrittuo merasa bahwa dia juga mulai menyukai mawar biru.

"―dan ketidakmungkinan." Eddelrittuo memutuskan untuk membenci mawar biru. Karena iris _teal_ Slaine, masih menatap tabung dengan sang putri yang tertidur di dalamnya, dengan binar-binar keputusasaan. _Yang_ , tertutupi asa.

* * *

3\. Perang.

* * *

Kenapa perang bisa terjadi?

Sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Slaine. Pertanyaan sederhana, namun rumit.

Bidak catur Slaine masih belum maju barang selangkah, kalimat yang menjadi awal pembicaraan Inaho dan Slaine di penjara rahasia ini.

"Karena sesuatu yang diperebutkan dan diperjuangkan." Inaho menjawab cepat, wajah datarnya tak menunjukkan kerutan, pertanda Ia tak perlu berpikir seratus kali untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

 _Slaine terkekeh pelan._

"Karena apa yang semestinya ada, dibuat menjadi tidak ada. Apa yang semestinya dilindungi, dibuat menjadi mati. Apa yang semestinya diperjuangkan, dibuat menjadi ditinggalkan." Inaho mengernyit, walau sedetik. Maksud dari ucapan Slaine, Inaho tak paham sepenuhnya.

"Keadilan itu ada, lalu kenapa dibuat tidak adil? Karena itu, perang terjadi. Sesuatu yang harus dilindungi, kenapa harus menjadi korban keegoisan? Melindungi, tapi yang dilindungi merasa tak aman. Sama dengan mati, sama dengan perang. Ada yang harus diperjuangkan, tapi kenapa berakhir ditinggalkan? Dulu memperjuangkan tanah kelahiran, sekarang menjadi musuhnya. Itu penyebab perang." Cukup satu detik untuk Inaho mengerti maksud berputar Slaine,

Itu adalah penderitaan Slaine terhadap perang. Dengan Asseylum yang meninggalkannya, padahal Ia perjuangkan dalam perang.

* * *

3\. Langit

* * *

Satu yang Inaho inginkan. Berdiri di pelabuhan, menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan helai pirang nyaris putihnya. Impian kecil, karena di Vers tak ada laut.

Namun Slaine, membenci laut. Sejak Ia menjadi tahanan.

 _Asseylum dan Klancain, bersama di pelabuhan menikmati laut bumi._

Slaine hanya tak ingin melihat apa yang Ia perjuangkan bahkan sampai mati, bersama laki-laki, yang tak mau berjuang sedikitpun untuk Asseylum.

Slaine hanya takut, wanita yang—kini—Ia hormati itu, tak terlindungi sedikitpun, bersama dengan laki-laki yang tak bisa memperjuangkannya.

"Kau mau ke pelabuhan?" Slain menoleh. Berbeda. Situasinya kini berbeda, Inaho yang dulu dibencinya, yang bahkan tak ingin Ia ajak bicara sejak di penjara, kini adalah orang yang dipercayanya. Satu-satunya, apa yang Ia punya dan jaga.

"Aku benci laut." Singkat, Slaine masih memilih tidur di atas ranjang. Ini memang penjara, tapi bukan lagi jika yang memegang kendali adalah Kaizuka Inaho yang berpangkat tinggi.

Ini adalah rumah. Tanpa halaman.

"Kita ke pelabuhan bukan untuk melihat laut." Ranjang di sisi lain terasa lebih ke bawah―oh. Inaho duduk.

Slaine masih bergeming, enggan menjawab walau penasaran.

"Tapi untuk melihat langit." Mata Slaine terbuka. Langit, Slaine suka menatap langit setelah sekian lama kehilangan warna biru. Langit yang berwarna biru. Slaine ingin lihat.

"Tapi karena pelabuhan dekat laut, tidak jadi." Ranjangnya terasa naik lagi. Hentakan kaki terdengar.

"AH SIALAN KAU _ORENJI_!" Slaine, tak mau mengaku itu salahnya atau salah Inaho. Yang jelas, Slaine tak mau mengingat apa itu laut dan langit.

* * *

4\. Horizon

* * *

Slaine pernah bermimpi untuk menjelajah angkasa. Bukan bertarung di atasnya. Namun impiannya harus sirna. Penjara tempatnya mendekam, menghalangi seluruh awan yang ada.

Inaho pernah berharap untuk melihat sebuah senyum tulus dari seseorang yang putus asa akan dunia. Namun impian dari seseorang itu tak tersampai. Tak akan ada senyum yang terukir.

"Aku memang tak bisa menunjukkan angkasa padamu. Tapi aku bisa tunjukkan horizon padamu."

Slaine berpaling dari vas bunga di atas nakas. Bertanya dalam hening.

"Tak terbatas." Inaho berucap.

Senyum terukir di wajah Slaine, dengan tulus. Slaine melihat horizon berkat Inaho. Sesuatu yang tak terbatas seperti angkasa—

Rasa sakitnya.

Yang tak terbatas.

Walau bukan kebahagiaan, harapan Inaho terwujud.

* * *

5\. Batas

* * *

"Aku sudah mati, 'kan?"

Slaine bergumam. Kecil-kecil sekali. Namun sekecil apapun, di ruang sunyi ini, Inaho dapat mendengarnya. "Belum."

"Aku sudah mati." Iris _teal_ Slaine menatap sayu pada Inaho, sarat keputusasaan. Pakaian yang sewarna irisnya bergerak ketika Slaine berbalik.

"Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, si pengkhianat sudah mati."

"Belum."

"Itu fakta dunia."

"Buka fakta. Karena tidak nyata."

"Hatiku sudah lama mati! Semuanya! Hidupku!"

"Kau belum mati."

"Lalu di mana aku hidup?!"

"Di hati beberapa orang."

Sunyi. Dan hening.

"Kau dan aku berbeda, _orenji_." Slaine menghela nafas gusar. Ia mengerti maksud Inaho, sangat. Namun tetap saja. Mereka berbeda. Ada batas antara Slaine dan Inaho.

"Sama." Sengit. Untuk apa perdebadan ini? Inaho sendiri tak tahu. Tapi ada sesuatu.

"Ada batas antara kau dan aku! Seperti dinding!" Suara Slaine meninggi. Menganggap serius akan hal ini. Slaine hanya tak mau mengakui apapun, takut. Terluka dan tersakiti walau itu makanan sehari-hari.

"Masih bisa kuhancurkan dengan _kataphrakt._."

"Tak terlihat, bodoh!"

"Aku bisa mencarinya dengan radar."

"Mana bisa!"

"Bisa. Kalau itu aku."

"…..untuk, apa?" Suara Slaine mengecil, menunduk. Slaine mendekat, berbisik ;

"Untuk menghilangkan batas antara kita."

* * *

6\. Kataphrakt dari Ujung Samudra

* * *

Peluru Berdesing. Warna merah api mendominasi biru. Di atas samudra luas, sosok Tharsis menghancurkan _kataphrakt_ lain.

―

Sampai sebuah _kataphrakt_ berwarna _orange_ muncul dan menghadang.

" _Orenji._ "

" _Bat._ "

―Dan pertarungan sengit tak dapat dihindarkan.

* * *

7\. Kaca

* * *

Saat pecahan gelas menggores jari Inaho—di sana Ia melihat tetesan darah. Memperhatikan dalam lekat.

Darah yang menggenang, ada refleksi dirinya di sana walau samar. Seperti kaca cermin. Yang buram dan berdebu.

Refleksi Slaine terlihat dalam samar. Inaho harus bisa.

Bisa menerima kenyataan, bahwa Slaine sudah meninggalkan dunia fana.

* * *

8\. Fana

* * *

Semua sudah berubah. Perjuangan sia-sia demi sesuatu bernama keadilan. Sesuatu yang ada namun dicari-cari sampai mati.

Diperjuangkan sampai dunia hancur.

Benarkah ini yang namanya keadilan? Inaho masih menatap jauh pada lautan. Pada cakrawala.

Bukan. Ini bukan keadilan. Slaine, tak mendapat apa yang diperjuangkan sampai mati. Slaine tak mendapatkan keadilan barang sedikit.

Eksistensi keadilan itu maya atau nyata.

Inaho bilang, itu fana.

* * *

9\. Circle

* * *

Kosong dan tak terbatas. Seperti lingkaran.

Takdir Inaho dan Slaine bagai lingkaran. Tak terbatas ruang dan waktu, namun kosong dan tak nyata.

Sesuatu dalam lingkaran, mereka masih berusaha mengisinya. Membuatnya bermakna walau sebatas makna kias.

Dan mereka menemukannya—

Lewat _Kataphrakt_ yang saling berhadapan. Dengan senjata yang saling beradu, dengan ledakan-ledakan dan desing peluru. Lingkaran mereka lebih bermakna.

* * *

10\. Jauh

* * *

Sejuh mata memandang, hanya ada latar suram. Sejauh Inaho berjalan, lelah mendera. Perang sudah usai. Perdamaian sudah diputuskan.

Tapi ada yang Inaho sesali.

Bukan kematian banyak orang. Ini perang, mereka yang gugur menjadi pahlawan. Tidak ada sesal yang tersisa, 'kan?

Sesuatu yang Ia sesali,

 _Kenapa keadilan yang dicari dan diperjuangkan malah menembakkan peluru pada si pejuang?_

Slaine sudah mati di hadapan dunia. Dengan Inaho sebagai pembunuhnya.

Slaine masih hidup dalam penjara rahasia. Dengan hati yang mati dan hidup tak berarti.

Semua terasa hambar, seperti asa Slaine yang jauh di atas. Terlalu jauh, sampai tak lagi terlihat dan mustahil digapai.

* * *

11\. Paradox

* * *

Apa yang Slaine lakukan selama ini bagai paradox. Slaine, melindungi sesuatu dengan cara membohongi 'sesuatu itu'.

Apa yang Slaine perjuangkan, Ia buat diam membisu.

Paradox dalam hidup Slaine, Ia sendiri yang mengakuinya.

"Kau merasa bahagia dalam penderitaan." Iris Slaine berkilat. Inaho memaparkan sesuatu yang disebut paradox dalam hidup Slaine.

Slaine bahagia, walau dia tahu dia menderita.

 _Sebenarnya di dalam dunia luas yang indah dan megah ini, Slaine merasa kesepian, terhimpit dengan sebuah dinding sempit dan bagai sampah tak berharga._

 _Paradox dalam hidup Slaine Saazbaum troyard._

* * *

12\. Monochrome

* * *

Hitam dan putih. Dua warna bertolak belakang, yang selalu berdampingan.

Inaho dan Slaine. Dua eksistensi yang bertolak belakang, yang terlihat beriringan.

Inaho berkiasan putih, Slaine ibarat hitam. Mereka memang berbeda dengan latar berbeda juga. Namun mereka mampu saling mengisi. Mereka terlihat serasi bersisian. Karena hitam dan putih akan menghasilkan abu-abu.

Monokrom.

Inaho dan Slaine yang satu—dilihat sebagai monokrom.

* * *

13\. Kotak Musik

* * *

Klasik namun menenangkan. Slaine sebenarnya menyukai musik seperti itu. Penghantar tidur.

Satu kotak musik di sudut ruangan, di atas meja. Adalah atensi pertama yang Slaine cari. Slaine pandangi dan amati.

Ketika kotak musik itu menyala, ada lingkaran yang bergerak. Menghasilkan bunyi merdu.

Kotak musik itu, apa yang Slaine benci dan sukai.

Inaho—memberikan Slaine sebuah hadiah tepat sebelum kecelakaan menimpanya. Kotak musik pertama dan terakhir dari Inaho.

* * *

14\. Buku

* * *

Inaho memang jenius. Banyak yang mengira Ia begitu karena rajin membaca buku. Ah tidak, Inaho benci buku sampai kapanpun.

Sangat benci. Sebenci Inaho pada kematian.

 _Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. Anak angkat dari Kepala Sekolah salah satu SMA swasta. Ditemukan meninggal bunuh diri dengan sebuah surat._

 _'Aku lelah harus menjadi yang terbaik. Menjadi yang paling bersinar dan membanggakan.'_

Sepucuk surat kembali membuat ekspresi Inaho menjadi suram walau tak terlihat. Slaine, bunuh diri karena depresi. Meninggalkan Inaho.

Inaho benci buku. Sebenci dirinya pada kematian, karena apa yang harus Slaine pelajari siang dan malam membawanya pada depresi berujung kematian.

* * *

15\. Memories

* * *

Adakalanya Inaho merasa mati. Ketika nama Slaine Troyard muncul di dalam benaknya.

Adakalanya Inaho merasa sakit. Ketika siluet Slaine Troyard terlintas di pikirannya.

Adakalanya Inaho merasa bodoh. Ketika ucapannya tak dibalas oleh sosok yang tersenyum dalam bingkai foto.

* * *

16\. Regret

* * *

Slaine hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu,

"Maaf telah membunuhmu." Tapi Kaizuka Inaho tak pernah menyahut.

* * *

17\. Butterfly on Your Head

* * *

Saat di belakang bukit, Slaine dan Inaho bertukar cerita. Walau Slaine mengoceh dan Inaho menanggapi dengan gumaman singkat, itu memori yang membahagiakan.

Kini, Slaine duduk di atas pembatas balkon, melihat kupu-kupu yang terbang melintas. Dengan hembusan angin.

Kini, Inaho menunduk dan melihat kolam jernih dekat kuil. Ada refleksi wajah Slaine, dan kupu-kupu di kepalanya.

* * *

18\. Delivery

* * *

"Aku mengirim sesuatu."

"Aku menerimanya."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus. Terimakasih."

Pagi ini, sebuah paket terkirim ke kediaman Kaizuka Inaho. Paket dari Norwegia.

* * *

19\. Hello! How are you?

* * *

Hari pertama.

"Selamat Pagi, _orenji_!"

"Pagi, _bat._ "

...

Minggu kedua.

"Kau beristirahat dengan cukup, Slaine?"

"Iya. Kau juga 'kan, Inaho?"

...

Bulan keenam.

"Dasar, aku hampir lupa wajahmu."

"Kau masih Slaine, 'kan?"

...

Tahun ketiga.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Kau?"

...

1 dekade.

"Bagaimana Lemrina?"

"Sehat. Inko bagaimana?"

InahoSlaine—Terpisah jarak, waktu, dan persetujuan orang tua. Masih setia bertanya kabar.

* * *

20\. Merry Christmas

* * *

Salju turun di malam dingin penuh kebahagiaan. Dua orang berdiri di perbatasan tebing dan laut. Dengan satu syal yang saling terhubung menghangatkan.

"Selamat natal, _orenji_."

"Selamat natal, _bat._ "

Mereka bersiap melompat. Di malam natal, Kaizuka Inaho dan Slaine Troyard bersama dalam keabadian, dimana tak ada larangan.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

A/N

Hai. Saya newbie di fanfom ini. Saya reader garis keras dari fandom A/Z. Ngekapalin InaSure Karena diracun/heh/ sama seorang author. Saya InaSure garis keras, ehe.

Karena saya masih baru di sini, saya mohon bantuannya ya. kritik saran dan koreksi saya terima.

Nah terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca.

RnR?


End file.
